You and me, huh?
by TheSpring'sStorm
Summary: Gokudera and Haru are both studying in the same university. What will happen to their college life if the storm guardian and hahi woman were together without the guidance of their friends? Pairing:5986 also OC's! (A prequel to the one shot 'You're my future') (don't worry, this story's a standalone)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Gokudera and Haru are both studying in the same university. What will happen to their college life if the storm guardian and hahi woman were together without the guidance of their friends?

Pairing:5986 also OC's! (A prequel to the one shot 'You're my future!') (don't worry, this story's a standalone)

* * *

(An excerpt from "You're my future!")

 **TTT**

Back in their middle school days Haru could remember clearly how she and a certain bomber fought over Tsuna. There wasn't a day they wouldn't stop to fight and call each other stupid. _That makes their day._ She thought college was a chance to finally be with Tsuna but then she passed Tokyo U. She wanted to go wherever Tsuna was going to but her father insisted that she go to Tokyo U., for the sake of her future. Knowing that the campus was far away from Tsuna's, she accepted that she can't see him as usual. She thought that she could focus solely on her studies when a familiar person came.

 _"Hahi!"_

Haru unconsciously bumped to a person and fell flat on the floor. She was about to apologize when she heard who it was.

 _"Stupid woman?"_

Who's the only person who calls her that?

 _"Hahi! Gokudera-kun! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Why? Is it wrong to be here?"_

 _"I didn't meant that! I mean, why aren't you with Tsuna-kun and the others?"_ she swore that Gokudera will follow Tsuna up to the depths of the earth.

Gokudera fidgeted a bit and fixed his eyeglasses (she never thought eyeglasses really suits him, until today) before lending a hand to help her. Haru took his hand and stood up. She was waiting for him to answer when he suddenly walk past by her.

 _"BAKADERA!"_

 _"WHAT STUPID WOMAN?!"_ he turned around annoyed. She missed the name calling for an unusual reason.

 _"Wanna eat cake? My treat!"_ she beamed at him. He replied with a _tch_. Haru pouted. Gokudera turned around and was about to leave again when Haru suddenly grabbed onto his waist him from behind.

 _"O-oy stupid woman! Let GO!"_ Gokudera pulled her arms with all his might but she was tight as glue.

" _Not until you accept my offer. Pleeeaaasee. Hayato-kuun~"_

 _"You're embarrassing woman! People are looking!"_ she turned to see students giggling and chuckling at them. She internally Hahi-ed and buried her face on the back of his sweatshirt.

 _"Then just say yes!"_ she said still buried from embarrassment.

 _"Just fucking let go woman!"_

 _"No!"_

It was already 2 months since Haru started in the university and there wasn't a single familiar face since. Only then Gokudera came that she knew her college life would become a bit more fun.

 _"Okay fine! I'll go eat whatever fucking cake there is, just let go!"_ she immediately let go of him and smiled.

 _"Then do you have classes later?"_ she asked. The silverette looked very annoyed with the said woman and wanted nothing but to leave immediately. But then he knows she'll never get him to leave. Sighing, he said

 _"After 3 none."_

 _"3:30 it is then. Let's meet at the café by the medical building 'kay?"_ she turned around and left without knowing his reply.

Haru wasn't sure that Gokudera was going to come. She knows that he's the kind that depends on mood than promises. She just really wanted to talk to someone (and to ask how Tsuna-kun is doing).

Her last class ended by 3:15, enough time to go to the café. She was on her way when she saw Gokudera on his way too.

 _"Hayato-kun!"_ she shouted to get his attention.

Gokudera was drinking soda when he instantly spitted it out. She immediately went to his side and pulled out a handkerchief.

 _"Ne, what are you. A little kid? Why did you spill your soda? You and Lambo-kun sure are alike"_ she wiped the soda off his face remembering how sometimes Lambo gurgles his juice for fun.

She was about done when Gokudera turned around and started walking.

 _"Ne, Hayato~kun!"_

No matter how many times she tried calling him, he just ignored her. Haru was calling to him again when he abruptly stopped on his tracks making her bump into him.

 _"Hahi! Why did you suddenly stop Haya—"_

 _"You kept on calling me Hayato-kun_ " he said without looking at her. She was rubbing her nose when he turned around to face her.

 _"Nani? Don't you want me to call you that? Or Bakadera is fine?"_ she mused. He stared at her eyes for quite a while. She started to feel a little conscious .

He turned around again to point towards the café. She didn't realize that they were already there.

 _"I'm going to treat you to one of the best cakes there is Goku—"_

 _"Just Hayato"_

He was staring at her face, weirdly, she doesn't understand.

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Hayato's fine, stupid woman."_ he said before entering first in the café.

 _"Hahi! Then call me Haru too!"_

 **TTT**

The tingling of bells could be heard as a brunette and silverette came in the shop. With hazel brown eyes, it gazed around the menu with delight. As for the emerald sight it went around finding seats to slouch on. Luckily, a table for two was vacant by the window. The bomber went towards it.

"Ne Hayato-ku... Hayato, what do you want?" the brunette asked not leaving her eyes at the menu.

"Whatever's good" he said with a deadpanned toned. He slumped in his seat and laid both his feet on the table. People around them notice the manner of the young man but he didn't bother to care.

The brunette was humming merrily as she walked towards their seat when she noticed the bombers position. He sat up straight as he pulled out a small string from his pocket and tied around his silver locks. He wiped off some sweat from his forehead and opened two buttons of his denim polo as he scowled through the windows. His looks were once seen as a delinquent but now it was as though he came out from a book.

"Hayato, your face..."

"What about my face, woman?" he placed a hand under his chin and gave out a bored look while impatiently waiting for their orders.

"You look gorgeous."

The storm guardian's hand slipped as he fall from his seat while the hazel eyes was curiously looking at his foolishness.

He sat back straight and glared at the hahi woman.

"I have had this face since I was born stupid woman."

"Call me Haru desu!"

"And was that an off hand compliment or you're just bugging the shit out of me? Tch."

He looked outside trying to avoid the face of the brunette. The silverette had gotten used to with how girls swarm him even when he looks like a delinquent.

"It wasn't a compliment desu! But earlier you were looking at the window and it was like you were posing for a magazine."

"Bucking horse Dino has that trait with his face but me? I'm the right hand man of the tenth. I have no time for those kind of stupidity."

Right in the nick of time was their orders.

"Arigatou desu!"

The silverette placed a bored look on the delicacies while the brunette was giving of a heavenly sight to each plate. Haru took a small piece from the angel cake and melted as the taste touch her tongue. Gokudera was just chewing and eating each bite as though to finish it already. He looked up to see the brunette sigh with delight while a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were closed as she took another bite. The silverette didn't think that there was anything extravagant in the pastry. It was good but nothing phenomenal. He didn't have those flowery scenery each bite or sparks when the cake melted in his tongue, but he did feel something. As Haru smiled sheepishly at the cake a part of him flutters. What was it?

"Oi, are you fine stupid woman?" she didn't look but took another bite of her cake.

"Oi"

Ignored.

"Stupid woman!"

She let out a sigh and sipped on her cup.

"Tch... dammit, Haru okay?!"

She beamed at him immediately upon hearing the name. "Yes desu?" she asks with a tilt.

Gokudera let out a silent and _tch_ and took a bite from his cake. "What's so good about cake? It tastes normal but you look as if your soul had been fed by the heavens."

She wiped off the remains of the foam from her lips and placed the napkin back in place.

"Haru loves cake, I guess that's why. Though I tasted different kinds with Kyoko-chan but whenever Haru eats cake there's this feeling that satisfies the heart. A happy memory from each bite"

Haru was startled by the vibration of her phone. She made a sorry gesture with her hand but Gokudera let her take the call. She answered immediately and looked the other way.

"Hai, Haru here!... Oh I left it back in my room... Sure sure... No no It's fine hmm... Okay... I'm having cake with a friend desu!... Bye bye then." she ended the call and placed it back on her pocket. Gokudera raised a brow.

"Haru's new friend, Raku. He called if I still had the cd I borrowed the other day."

Her hazel eyes were met with dark emerald ones. She suddenly flinched when their eyes met but maintained her posture.

"Hahi. What's wrong Hayato?"

The silverette slumped to his seat and placed his hands in his pockets. He turned to look outside.

"Nothing." he took a look from the clock tower. "It's just 4:15, wanna go somewhere?" he asked bluntly.

The brunette was delighted with the offer.

 **ooo**

Haru had dragged him all over the campus ever since he told her that he didn't took part in the tour on the first day. They went on a mini sight-seeing series with the brunette as the tour guide. The scowl on the silverette's face didn't left throughout their tour but he was quite satisfied with the escapade.

Quarter to seven Haru and Gokudera were in a small art shop by the end of the campus.

"Kawaii~" she remarked while holding a small namahage keychain.

"Hn, suits a person like you" Gokudera teased. She let her tongue out while the bomber chuckled at the reaction.

They both found the shop to their likings, a surprise to the storm guardian. The store had bits and bolts that he could use to create various weapons. Since he had the vongola gear, he was still itching to create new ones.

Haru was busy checking some fabric for her future costumes when the bells of the store door rang. They turned around to see a young man of their age with messy jet black hair and blue eyes while wearing a pair of squared eye glasses and a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh Haru, I didn't know that you come here."

"Raku-san what are you doing here?"

He walked over to the brunette and checked out the fabric.

"Hmm? Just trying to look for some oil color. Gonna need it for my next project." he said when a silverette came from behind the shelves.

"Ah Raku-san! The one I was talking about earlier, Gokudera Hayato desu!" she introduced.

The bomber was an inch taller than the newcomer and he checked him bottom to top. He looked like a decent citizen, he thought.

"Murami Raku"

He laid his hand out for a shake but was given a tch instead. The chromatic had this initial impression of the silverette as ill-mannered and short tempered.

Raku returned his hand in his pocket and gave a brief look at the individual. The brunette had this sudden eerie feeling around her that she wrapped herself with her arms.

"Hahi. I think there's an unkown spirit in here desu"

"Baka, ghosts doesn't exist."

"Then why was there a sudden chill?"

"Because women have less muscle mass and more body fat than men. And since a stupid woman like you is small a larger ratio of surface area to mass tends to lose heat faster, thus being easily penetrated by wind chills"

"Haru is not fat! And it wasn't wind chills!"

The two had started with their usual bickering leaving the new one standing in his place. The silverette and brunette had both set their voices in the highest not letting the other get swayed. He wanted to add to the argument but he had a feeling that their fights were something only they can manage.

"Tch."

"Hmph!"

They crossed their arms the same time and turned to look away from each other. Their pride was something they can't easily let go off.

Haru turned to check her watch when her eyes got wider. "Hahi! The dorm lady locks the doors by 7:30!" the two males automatically turned to their watches. It was 7:15.

"Haru needs to go! Gomen Hayato, let's continue the tour next time. See you at class Raku-san"

The brunette dashed off by the second leaving the two by themselves.

Gokudera easily passed the brunette's aquaintance without a sight. The jet haired might be right with his guts, that person wasn't in any way kind like Haru.

* * *

(A/N: Sooo the end of the first chap. Hope you guys liked it! Onwards to the next) (Also, reviews are very much welcome!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hope you guys like the first chapter of the story. Please message if there are any errors with grammar or vocab. English is not my first language ^^). Onwards to the story!)

* * *

Students have started arriving for the morning class and today was all about advanced college physics. A certain bomber was roughly writing on paper with the use of his ever self G-script. He was constructing a device that could measure ones flame emitted and turning it to his new creation when a tall girl with blonde hair had sat on the desk in front of him. The light head was wiping off sweat from her face as she removed her blazer.

"What's with this heat? Really, last time it was much cooler." she rumbled to herself.

Male students of the class started turning to her with full attention. Some even stopped eating to get a glimpse of the blonde.

"Sugee~..." a girl beside her with blue shoulder length hair with a petite body frame and wide circled eyes (the blonde didn't noticed her presence at all) stared at her with awe. Her vision from her eyeglasses was full of light and sparkles emitted by the blonde.

"Oi Kimawara" her trance was startled when Gokudera had taken her attention.

"Hai Gokudera-kun, what is it?"

While the blonde was busy freshening up her looks she notice that there was a person seated beside her but half was blocked when a man with silver hair with multiple rings on his fingers holding a paper were discussing some matters with the small lady. Heat crept her face as she looked further at the silverette. His eyes hold emerald green hues, his eyelashes were a bit longer than of those others and his lips were skeptical as he asked the petite.

"... then maybe you could adjust the wires. It could work, in a way, I guess. But isn't it too dangerous? It might be against the law." the blue haired said with a hint of doubt in her voice. The silverette sat back into his seat and paid his attention back to writing.

"Tch, It's gonna work fine. Just as I thought..." he murmured by the end with a smirk.

"Ohayou..."

An old man in his 50's entered the class and placed his materials on the desk.

The class was silent while listening to the professor as he discussed the dynamics of quantum physics. Even the silverette started jotting down his words. It was a certain blonde that kept her attention to another matter. She kept glancing at the man behind her as she tried getting his attention. She flaunted her long and curly eye lashes at the young man but he was fixated with the discussion, adjusting his own eyeglasses to get a clearer view of the board. She tried whispering 'hey' to him but only got the attention of a surprised seatmate. She almost gave up when she thought of a creative idea. She asked for a piece of paper from the blue haired girl beside her (which she gladly gave with trembling hands) and wrote what she intended. She then placed a kiss mark by the side and folded in fours. Looking back at the board, she let her hand fly the paper to its destination. The blonde had started writting in her notebook as so to not get suspicious when she glanced at the back and saw that the silverette was still focused on jotting down on his notes. The paper she had written wasn't even with him when someone tapped her back.

"Excuse me, but your love note flew into me." a guy beside the silverette had said. He had bored eyes staring into her. He also have curly green hair and a pair of headphones around his neck.

"Gomen gomen!" she embarassingly whispered. She took the note and placed it back in her bag. Her plan backfired even to the point that another saw it!

She focused back on the old professor and tried to forget the embarassing situation.

 **ooo**

"Please do not forget to submit the paper by the end of the class next week. That is all."

The students stretched and sighed in relief as the professor went his way. Gokudera placed his things back in his bags and was about to leave when the blonde stopped him.

"E-excuse me." he looked to his side to see the woman behind him.

"Yeah, what?" he asked plainfully. He wanted to leave since he had plans.

"Ano... C-could I get y-your... name?" she smiled sweetly with a weird twinge at the end of her lips. She wasn't used to asking others for their names. Usually it was the other way around.

Gokudera, still didn't fully turning to her, looked straight into her eyes.

"No"

The silverette left without a glance. The blonde initially turned to stone.

"He's not that straight forward to others. I wonder why." the blue haired girl said loudly for the blonde to hear. She fixed her eyeglasses and was about to leave when she was stopped by the blonde.

"W-who was that guy? Why didn't I noticed him before?" she asked as some dark atmosphere covered her.

"You mean Gokudera-kun? He's been in the class for five months now."

The blonde's face lit up as she heard the name of the mysterious person. _Gokudera_ huh.

 **ooo**

"Oi Haru" the silverette scowled as he walked towards the brunette.

"Finally Hayato."

The brunette sat up with a puff in her face. She was waiting for him for 15 minutes.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. Class was a bit longer today. Can't blame though, he was great today"

"Hmm... Well, Haru will accept the apology. Let's go."

It's been five months since the day they first bumped into each other and they agreed (well... kind of fought first before forcely agreeing) to eat at the cafe every first friday of the month.

Gokudera had taken a liking for the shop's espresso while Haru still had the habit of loving every cake. While both of them were at the counter, new customers entered the shop.

"I want the blue one" the green head said as he looked at the small girl beside him with lazy eyes.

"Alright. Just this once, since I owe you" the petite girl turned to the counter to see a familiar silverette.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Haru and Gokudera turned to see the people.

"Kimawara, Mubito, you're here."

"Surprise seeing you here" the green head said with a deadpanned tone. They notice that Gokudera wasn't alone.

"Hahi, are they you're classmates Hayato?" the brunette asked.

He nods. "Kimawara Mitsui and Mubito Yukio, we're together in physics."

"Hmm... You look oddly familiar..." Mubito said boredly as he placed his hand under his chin as if thinking.

"Hahi..." the brunette had a slight fear when the green head stared at her.

Mubito then placed his fist on top of his other hand ( _a/n: Initial reaction of anime characters when they figure something out)_

"You were with my cousin"

They all scrunched their faces, confused.

"Cousin?"

"Raku. When I delivered a package to him you guys were together."

The silverette tried not to use his bombs on the green head but contained with a poker face.

"You're Raku-san's cousin! Haru remembers Raku-san mentioning about it."

"No. 12"

Haru turned to see their orders on the counter.

"You order our food too Sui-chan." Mubito said with a deadpanned tone as he looked down on Kimawara.

"Hai hai." she said as she shoo'd him away.

"Why don't we eat together desu!"

Gokudera and Haru were seated on the left side with their orders while Mubito and Kimawara on the other, patiently waiting for theirs.

"You haven't formally introduced Haru-chan to us Gokudera-kun." Kimawara whispered.

"Tch, she always says it herself." Gokudera placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you so mean to Haru, Hayato." Haru said as she puffed.

"Because Haru is stupid hahi woman"

"And you're baka Ahodera!"

"You're stupider, stupid woman!"

"Bakadera, Ahodera, Hayato baka baka baka!"

The green head and blue head just watched as the two child like in front of them bicker as if they weren't there. An imaginary tear drop formed on the back of their heads.

"Even though Hayato talks all smarty pants, he's just as big as being a baka." then Haru held her tongue out while pulling down the lower lid of her eye.

"Try saying that again and I'll shove my bom-"

"Order for table 12" the waitress smiled brightly as she put their orders on the table.

"A-arigatou!" Kimawara apologeticly smiled at the waitress as she left. She realized that the two were regular costumers since she didn't reacted to their fight.

"Ne Gokudera-kun, why do you only have coffee?" Mubito ask.

Gokudera took a sip on his cup.

"Hayato doesn't like sweets."

Haru answered as she took a bite from her cake and sighed in delight. The two color head had the vision of Haru being surrounded by flowers as she ate and Gokudera surrounded by a dark gloomy aura as he sipped from his cup. A vision they wouldn't much want to see as they eat.

While eating a certain blonde passed by the streets trying to look for a certain someone.

"I saw him go this way..." she mumbled to herself.

As she roam around the area for half an hour she finally gave up. Exhausted, she saw the cake shop and went to eat. As she went inside she was met with a loud thud.

"Itaii..." both of them said.

The blonde rubbed her back as she looked up. It was the silverette!

"Sui-chan! Are you alright?" the brunette helped the blue head get back to her feet. Her glasses was dangling from her nose.

"I'm okay Haru-chan" Kimawara said as she placed back her glasses. The blonde still remained frozen at the silverette.

Gokudera slowly kneeled to the blonde's side. His face slowly closes in to her to check if the light head had any bruises. The blonde shooks her head as a blush on her face exposes her feelings. The silverette placed a hand on her cheek and slowly leaned in...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOT

"DAMMIT. LOOK THE HELL WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME WOMAN! TCH." the silverette shouted as he passed her. The blonde's daydream was disrupted by the reality of his prince. She remained still in her position.

The color duo was already out of the shop with the silverette following.

"You're so mean!" the brunette shouted. "Gomenasai, for his rude manners." she helped her get up.

"Bye bye then. Don't worry I'll give him a good beating." her hazel eyes twinkled as she raised a thumbs up to the light head.

"N-no. You don't n-nee-" but the brunette was already on her way. The blonde, dumbfounded, was frozen as ice.

"Mana-chan, since you're here classes are over then?" the waitress of the store greeted her with a smile. The light head didn't budge.

"Uh Mana-chan... Mana-chan... Mana~chaaan!"

"MY PRINCE~!"

The waitress was shocked to see her friend suddenly move. A positive force coming out of her was emitting through rays. The exagerration of her friend's enthusiasm was extravagant... the same time ridiculous.

"Whatever you feel Mana-chan..." an imaginary tear drop formed from the back of her head, she left the friend to her thoughts.

"Gokudera-san~..." Mana said with a dreamy tone. Her thoughts was clouded with images of the silverette.

 **ooo**

"Achoo!"

The bomber tried to remove the remains from his nose with his shirt when the brunette offered a handkerchief. He gladly accepted.

"Tch. That woman must be talking shit about me." Gokudera said as he wiped his nose.

"Because you were mean. You should have atleast helped her get up." Haru retorted.

"I think Mana-chan likes you Gokudera-kun." Mubito said with a straight face.

Gokudera gestured to Haru if he could have her handkerchief for the day. Haru smiled. He nodded as he blowed his nose.

"That bitch tried to ask my name earlier in class. Like hell I would give it to her"

"You directly said _NO_ " Kimawara mimicked the voice of the silverette. The blue head and brunette laughed at the imitation. The bomber glared at them as he wiped his nose.

* * *

(A/N: See you on the next chap! Reviews are welcomed!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Wushii~"

Haru puffed as she slumped to her seat. Her class today was sketching 3203 and their professor had made them do some plates on drawing. A bunch of papers and pencils were scatterd on her desk but her idea was kept in mind.

The brunette had been staring down to a piece of paper for the last 30 minutes. She tried sketching her ideas but with her lack of skills in hand drawing, there wasn't much anything she could do. She picked up a pencil and started tapping on her desk.

"What will Haru draw... hmmm..."

The jet haired suddenly swooped down from behind her, surprising the brunette.

"Hahi, what's wrong Raku-san?"

"You're the one who's bothered. You haven't drawn a single thing on your paper." he motioned to the scrap of clear papers on her desk. Some papers were even crumbled without a single tint of lead in them.

"I can't draw desu! It's one Haru's weaknesses. If this were costumes maybe I could pass but it's not." she grimaced as she laid her head on the desk. Papers scattered to the floor.

"Hmm..."

She heard pencil sketches by her desk so she slowly lifted her head. Raku had been busy drawing on her scraps of paper. She leaned in closer to him to get a better look on his work.

"Sugoi Raku-san!"

The jet haired scratch the back of his head while a tint of blush crept on his face. The scrap of paper had now contained a simple sketch of the brunette with her head on her desk. It was simple but the shadows were detailed and the surroundings of the picture were drawn as if it were real.

"This." he pointed towards the paper. "Is you, just a moment ago. You don't look fine just because you can't draw."

Raku then picked up a crumbled paper and stretched it out flatly on the desk. He started drawing and in a few moments was another creation.

"Hahi. What's that?"

It was just a simple drawing of a stick person. Haru squinted her eyes to know whether there was hidden meaning to the sketch but there wasn't.

"Now you're going to give my friend some clothes." he said as he placed the drawing infront of the brunette. She stared at it for a few seconds before turning to the jet haired.

"Nani?"

"You said you were great in costumes right? Before creating a real one you draw what you vision of the costume then you measure it for the size before putting it in motion. Why don't you give it a go here."

"But I need to sketch-"

"Well she didn't say anything particular to draw. Just try giving the stick man a costume you'd like it to wear."

Raku placed the paper in front of her and gave a thumbs up. Haru turned back to the paper and started drawing.

After 2 and a half hour their professor came back and asked the students to pass their works. Luckily, Haru finished in time with the last shading of the costume with the help of the jet haired. She held her work in a tight hug before letting it go to pass with the others. She was in doubt whether her sketch was alright for the acivity.

"Well then..." their professor started as she scanned the works of the students.

"I'm guessing you all complied with the required task. Some with pleasant ideas, peculiar ideas and really weird ideas. Really Mr. Takimata?" she held out the paper revealing a sketch of an UFO emitting out lasers while destroyng the city. The amazing part was that the drawing was three dimensional, extraordinary for a simple sketch. The professor gave out a chuckle.

"Nevertheless it's your ideas. Next time we'll be discussing on color pallettes. Please bring any coloring materials you prefer." she said and left the room.

Haru stretched her arms as her classmates leave. A smile painted on her lips.

"See? Told ya anything's alright."

She and Raku had been strolling around the campus grounds while waiting for their next class. The brunette jumped with delight.

"It's all because of Raku-san! You helped Haru sketch the ideas in her head."

"Nah, you're the one that did all that. I just did a drawing of a stick man"

"Mou~ Raku's drawings are way better than Haru's. All of them are detailed with reality. Like the monalisa!"

The jet haired laughed at the exclamation of the brunette. They were on their way to class when a group of students with bandana's on their foreheads were marching through the streets. They were holding a giant flag and a drum to create a rhytm for the march.

"This saturday we will be presenting our annual cosplaying contest! Winners will get a mysterious grand prize sponsored by our lovely mistress..." a giant banner of the a girl was raised by the club members with delight. Their eyes in heart shapes.

"The grand prize is something you never imagined whoo~" he said with a spooky tone as he wiggled his fingers. "Anyone's invited to watch! Please come!" a student then gave them a flyer as the group marched their way to the streets.

 _Co-chan club's presenting the 5th annual cosplaying contest. Anyone interested can enter and participate! There will be singles and doubles division but only one will get this years mysterious grand prize whoo~ (sponsored by mistress Layla~). Just remember: prepare any kind of costumes. The costumes to wear will be decided upon the contest date so be ready._

"Hahi!"

"Well well well... looky what we got here Haru. A cosplay event. Didn'y you say you like dressing up."

"In a way, I guess..." she said.

"But Haru doesn't want to join alone!"

"Are you asking me to be your partner?"

"Please Raku!" Haru held his hands up. She gave him wimpering eyes as she plead to him.

"I-I'll just be a bother to you."

"You won't! I'll give my best to create the greatest costumes desu! Please Raku-san!"

The jet haired sweatdropped at the sight of the brunette. As much as he would like to help Haru, cosplaying was just one of those things he wasn't good at.

"I don't have any experience in cosplaying. And I think... it's not one of my strong points either."

"Just try! In class I tried sketching even though I'm not good at it. Now it's Raku's turn. Haru will be happy even if we don't win."

The brunette gave a faint smile. It was hard for her to ask a favor to a friend but she really missed cosplaying. She was still new to the campus and to the people so her confidence hadn't much been the same as before. It was an opportunity she can't miss.

Sighing, Raku nodded. "Fine. But if I make a fool of myself I'm blaming you"

"Hai!"

 **ooo**

The bomber had been scowling as they made their way to the cafeteria. Clubs were busy promoting for the day as the annual festival was right around the corner.

A student from the Cosplay club was wearing a weird robin hood costume and carrying around an arrow as he made his way towards them.

"You shall behol-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THAT TRAP OF YOURS?!" the bomber was pissed with the craziness of the university and he was almost at his limits. The student suddenly shivered in fear from the silverette.

"P-p-please j-join..." Gokudera glared. "Hiiee! Participate in our contest!" the student ran as fast as he could away from the silverette leaving flyers scattered to the floor. The bomber glowered as he walked.

"People are scared of you Gokudera-kun" the green head said with a deadpanned tone. He removed his headphones and places it around his neck.

"Tch, hell I care. The ruckus they're making bugs the shit out of me. The fes-"

"Gokudera-kun~!" the color duo had turned their head to see the person coming carrying a box in her hands. The bomber shrugged as he massaged his temples.

"It's Mana-chan." the blue head stated.

Mana was carrying a bento as she jogged towards them. A grin plastered on her face as she faced the group.

"Gokudera-kun~ I made this be-"

"DIDN'T I FUCKING TOLD YA THAT I DON'T LIKE YOU?! ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF WOMAN?!"

The blonde's smile remained from the statement of the silverette. A vein popped out from Gokudera as he tried composing himself from the furious shaking of his fist.

"I made this bento for you! Why don't we ea-"

"I'll go ahead"

He passed her while the duo followed suit. The light head was left frozen with a smile as they left her in the streets. Remaining in her position, tears started falling like waterfall.

Gokudera was glad that the cafeteria didn't contain more than 10 students today. Since everyone was busy for the festival, lunch was served peacefully.

"We left Mana-chan" Kimawara said as the lunch lady placed a cup of rice to her tray.

"She was pretty annoying than usual today. Did Gokudera do anything weird to her?" Mubito asked as he pointed for a plate of vegetables. Gokudera made his way towards the tables.

"As if that bitch will get anything from me. She won't fucking shut up about that Prince thing."

"Gokudera-kun is famous to the ladies."

He saw Kimawara point towards something behind his shoulder. He glanced to see girls whispering and giggling to their table. He gave them a glare.

"Bad boys are very liked by girls. I don't know why." Kimawara bites to her food as she heard some more giglng from another table.

"Because they're unusual." Mubito said.

"So I'm unusual?"

"Yes."

Gokudera glared at him.

"But also because some girls think that they can change them."

"Change?"

"Their image. Bad boy turns to good boy. Girls love to read those shojo mangas."

"As if they'll ever change me. Only the tenth understands."

Kimawara and Mubito turned to each other with curiousity. They were suppose to question the silverette when a familiar voice comes.

"Gokudera-kun~!"

Mana pushed the green head away from the silverette as she placed herself between them. Only giving her attention to him.

"Ne Gokudera-kun, there's this dating booth on the festival. Will you accompany me?"

"No" he said not straying away from his food. The color duo sweat dropped.

"How about the constellation booth? I have a friend from their club that c-"

"No."

"The movie booth?"

"No"

"The flower booth?"

"No"

"The marriage booth?"

"No"

"The-"

"Hayato!"

The bomber looked right up as he heard the familiar voice. He was saved from the never ending question of the blonde.

"Hayatoo!"

Haru was waiving at them happily as they went towards them. The light head notice the sudden reaction from the silverette.

"Oi Haru."

"Haru-chan!"

She and Raku had seated between the color duo while the blonde was giving her a shady look.

"Me and Raku will join the cosplay event next saturday. Please support us!"

The jet haired gave an awkward smile as he rubbed his nose. He glanced at the silverette.

"I'm guessing you forced him didn't you?"

"Hahi! Haru didnt!"

"Did you voluntarily apply to be her partner?" Gokudera asked as he point his fork towards him. Raku paused for a second before opening his mouth.

"Well I did th-"

"So what mystical creature are you going to be?" he asked ignoring the jet haired.

"We won't Bakadera! And it will be on the spot so we won't know what to wear yet."

"Stupid costumes won't make you win the competition, stupid woman."

"Haru's costumes are not stupid! They are amazing! Ahodera's the one who looks stupid, even without a costume."

"Try saying that again stupid woman and this bo-"

"Yitori Mana"

The fighting was immediately stopped as Mana interfered. She gave them a sweet smile.

"Miura Haru desu!"

"Murami Raku"

An intense atmosphere was surrounding them but the densed brunette and silverette stared at her

"Me and Gokudera-kun..." Mana had wrapped her arms around the silverette "...will also participate" she said with a grin. The brunette shot up from her seat.

"Hahi! Then Hayato will be Haru's opponent! We won't lose desu!"

She ran off dragging the jet haired by the shirt. The blonde gave a smug look as they ran off. She turned to the silverette.

"So what shall w-"

"DON'T YOU TRY MAKING ME PARTICIPATE IN THOSE HIDEOUS CONTESTS."

"But Hayat-"

"And don't you DARE call me that"

The blonde felt a dark aura surrounding them as the silverette stared into her eyes. His emerald orbs were as as cold as ice with an intensity she couldn't understand.

"G-gomen."

Gokudera left the table without finishing his lunch. The three fell silent as the silverette made his way out.

"W-wha... What was that?" the blonde asked as a shudder ran her spine. Numb from the sudden change of atmosphere.

"You pissed him off. But he's always pissed soo... that's a problem." Mubito said as he ate his pudding.

"Who wouldn't be? If you asked me to join a cosplay contest I'll be mad myself."

The color duo had been focused on their lunch that they didn't noticed the light head slow grinning.

 _I can finally have some time with Gokudera-san. And if we win the contest I'm absolutely sure he'll see me in a new light._ Mana had been smiling ang laughing to herself that she didn't notice she was the only one left in the cafeteria. The color duo had left her to her imagination.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, I made Haru talk either on 1st person or third. Since she's already in college she's slowly learning to use the 1st person point of view kind of way, though the desu part remains hihihihihi Reviews are welcome as always!


	4. Chapter 4

"Finally done desu~!"

Haru slumps to her seat after sewing the last bit to the costume. She had been working for two consecutive nights to create different kinds of costumes that would likely be used in the contest. Ever since the light head's challenge she didn't bother to think that she and Raku would lose to them.

She raised the newly finished saitama costume that she thought off earlier that day. Since anything would come up, it was better to be ready for anything.

*Ring ring*

The brunette had been stretching her arms as a message vibrates to her phone.

 _From Raku-san:_

 _Don't get too caught up from that blonde girl eh? You're too worked up (^^")_

 _To Raku-san:_

 _Haru will do her ultimate best to finish the costumes to the extreme! We'll beat those two especially Ahodera. He's no good with costumes! :_

 _From: Raku-san_

 _I think it applies to me too (_ _")_

Haru placed the finished costumes to one of her containers as she clean her room with scattered fabrics and threads.

"Now where did Haru placed the bald cap..."

* * *

After cleaning up she took a bath and changed for the day. It was a wednesday but she had no classes to attend to so she went strolling around the campus. She was looking through the glass of a teddy bear shop when she heard someone shouting her name.

"Haru-chan!"

It was the blue head, Kimawara Mitsui.

"Sui-chan! Don't you have classes today?"

Kimawara fixed her glasses as she jogged towards the brunette.

"Later, by 3 in the afternoon. How about you Haru-chan? Don't you have classes?"

"Un. Wednesday is Haru's free day. And I just finished making Raku's costume as well."

"You'll really hype for that cosplay event eh Haru-chan."

"Yup! We will beat Ahodera no matter what! Oh, is Mana-chan all right? Did Hayato apologize to her so that he could join the contest?"

Kimawara tensed from the brunette's question. Haru thinks that Gokudera really did want to join the contest.

"Most likely he didn't want to participate at all."

"Nani?! He can't leave Mana-chan by herself."

"Well... he didn't particularly left her, though he usually does that, since in the f-"

"Haru will tell Hayato that he must not leave Mana-chan at all! He's leaving the work to Mana-chan just because he thinks that me and Raku will not win but he's wrong. We'll do our best with our dying will!"

Haru ran off to who-knows-where leaving the blue head behind. Kimawara sweatdropped thinking where the brunette gets her ideas at all.

 **ooo**

Haru was catching her breath when she stopped by a pet shop. She'd been running for 15 minutes looking for the silverette to tell him about the competition.

She's been thinking that the bomber was looking lowly of her and her costume making hobby so he might opted to leave the competition. She didn't like those kind of sportsmanship, participants must do their very best even if knowing the outcome would be a ninety nine percent loss. Maybe there were a lot more people far better than her but at least she tried. And she's not letting the bomber of the hook just yet with his stupid stuborness.

She wiped off some sweat when she turned around to see Mana struggling with a bunch of costumes in hand.

"Mana-chan!"

She ran towards her as she collected the fallen costumes from the light head's arms. The load of clothes piled up blocking off half of the blonde's face.

"M-miura-san! Just leave those. I'll get them myself."

"No way. Haru will gladly help Mana-chan since she is my rival." Haru gave her a beaming smile as she piled half of the costumes to carry. The blonde was strucked from the behavior of the brunette.

They carried the costumes up to the room of the blonde. She took her keys from her pocket and opened the room. She switched the lights on revealing a majestic chandelier by the living room area.

"Sugoi Mana-chan. You live here?"

"Yeah." she threw the clothes beside the sofa before throwing herself in. She took out her phone and focused as the brunette was still standing in awe.

"You can leave those there, Miura."

Haru's trance was disrupted when the blonde had called out. She neatly placed the clothes on the table as she roamed around the room.

She was lost for words upon the sight of the area. Mana's place was a replica of a king's living room itself. A chandelier dazzling its shape in the living room, carpets covering the white tiles, polished walls, shelves of books and also a mini bar area in the kitchen. And a two door refrigerator.

"You can leave" Mana said without looking at her. She was focused on scrolling or her smartphone that she didn't care about the brunette.

"Aren't you going to try out your costumes Mana-chan?"

She glanced, giving an uninterested sight to her. She sat up straight.

"Why? I already have the best costumes there is. Surely I would win the contest." she said with certainty. She crossed her legs and arms with satisfaction.

The light head had connections from different tailoring companies with the help of her mother. She ordered them to create various clothes that they think would make her win the contest. Having that kind of pride, she knows Gokudera and her would win.

Thinking that the brunette would be intimidated from her assertion, she looked up only to find that she was engrossed from her college math book.

"Sugoi Mana-chan. You're class is already further in this topic eh?" she said with admiration. The blonde ticked from the woman.

"But the answer in no. 3 should be 5, not 4. You forgot to transpose this."

Haru showed her the mistake as the light head expression turned to shock. She had finished the class homework for two days therefore making sure all of her answers were correct, precise and accurate.

"Don't be absured Miura! I had calculated that problem multiple times and I had the same answer all throughout. And far enough that is the hardest of them all. A naive woman like you couldn't understand a math problem like that."

"But I've already had this question back in middle school. Even Hayato knows it."

The brunette was bewildered on the light heads stubborness. She had answered those kind of problems back in middle school ever since Reborn had challenged them.

Mana blinked multiple times at the illogical woman in front of her. The hazel eyes were looking at her with confusion, therefore she wasn't lying with her words.

"B-b-but...!"

She took out a notebook, pen and calculator as she ran over the problem again. 15 minutes have passed and three pages of paper, back to back, calculations for no. 3 was finally done.

"T-there!" she huffed as she shoved the notebook to the brunette's face. Haru gently took the answers and scanned over it. A second later she smiled.

"Hai! You got it right desu!"

Relief, with irritation, splashed across the face of the blonde. She can't believe a dimwitted girl like her could answer a college math problem like that with ease. She was having second thoughts on going easy with her.

"But... Haru noticed that no. 4 is also..."

* * *

"Mana-chan, I'm back!"

A woman in her twenties entered the room as she removed her shoes and placed it neatly on the front. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail but let it loose at she placed her coat on a stand.

"Why don't we go and eat outside tonight? There's this party later b-"

A surprise expression welcomed her as she saw her roomate concentrating on typing numbers on her calculator the same time writing it down. Mana's hair was tied in a bun with a white bandana in her forehead saying 'do not disturb'. She also saw a familiar brunette humming as she writes on a piece of paper.

"A-ah eh... what's happening here?"

The brunette looked up with a smile.

"Hahi! You're the woman in the cake shop right?"

"Y-yeah." she placed her bag on the sofa and sat. Confused at the situation.

"You're Haru right? You eat at the cafe every month with that silver head guy don't you? What was it again... Gokudera?"

"Yup! He's the one."

"Will you guys shut up?! Can't you see I'm concentrating here?!" Mana snapped. She returned back to answering.

The woman motioned her hand to Haru to follow her in the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee to two mugs and offered to the brunette.

"A rare sight to see Mana-chan working her ass off than usual. What happened?" she truned her back to the table as she sat. Haru took the seat beside her.

"Mana-chan just had a slight miscalculation on her answers but nothing more. Though she rewritten all of her answers again." she took a sip from her mug but immediately repelled at the taste. The coffee was strong.

"Hmm? Sorry, I like my coffee black and strong. You and that silver head like to order espresso right?"

"Yup."

"Are you guys dating?

Haru almost fell on her seat from the woman's question. A drop of her coffee landed on the floor.

"Nani?! Hahaha what are you saying..." she didn't know what the woman's name was.

"Viel" she answered with a small smile. Haru nodded happily.

"...Viel-san. Haru likes Tsuna-san! She can't date Hayato."

"Tsuna-san?"

"Tsuna-san is Haru's future husband! After we graduate Tsuna will propose to Haru and we'll live happily ever after!"

Haru hugged herself with her eyes closed dreamily. She was imagining her and Tsuna hugging and holding hands.

"Does Gokudera know this?" Viel asked with confusion. She was mistaken thinking that the brunette and silverette were in a relationship.

"Mou~ Hayato hates it when I come near Tsuna-san. He says that Tsuna-san might get my stupidity if I come any closer to him. That Bakadera."

Viel stared at the brunette, thinking that she and her roomate had similarities from each other.

"Maybe he's jelous of him?" she asked as she sipped her coffee. Haru gave out a laugh.

"Hayato wouldn't. He loves Tsuna-san as well!"

Viel splurted out the coffee in her mouth, shocked at the information. A hot headed guy as that silver head was gay?!

"He's gay?!"

"Hahi!" Haru laughed as she hugged her stomach. Tears started coming out from her eyes as she laugh. Confusion enveloped around the woman.

"Hayato is Tsuna-san's right hand man. He'll never be jelous of him. And he's very loyal, he'll even risk his life to protect Tsuna-san!"

The brunette beamed at the woman thinking that the idea was finally cleared up. Viel was still gawking at her.

"R-right hand man? Risk his life? W-wh-why would he do suc-"

"I'M FINISHED MIURA!"

Viel and Haru was surprise to see Mana in front of them holding the notebook up to the brunette's face. Her eyes swollen black from rewriting and answering.

Mana dragged Haru to the living room and ordered her to check the answers, leaving the woman behind.

Viel was still quite surprise upon the brunette's declaration. _There was another person in those two lives_. But she has this feeling that the person Haru and Gokudera admires isn't a bother to their story. She saw through the silver heads attitude towards the brunette ever since their first day in the cafe. But then again who is she to bother as such. She still had Mana to manage around her daydreams as well.

She smiled to herself with satisfaction. She finished the coffee in one drink and walked towards the two rivals.

* * *

A/N: Didn't realize that this chap was short -.- anyways, see ya on the next chap. Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
